PCUW Studios present: XMen the newer Movie!
by Asheel
Summary: Zack Watkins, the owner of PCUW has come up with an idea to raise money for PCUW. This is the end result. I own nothing but my OC's


Yep, Zack has come up with a scheme to make money and raise funds for PCUW. Ripoff the X-Men. Heres the cast and end result. I don't own E E N' E or anything but my OC's.

_Professor Xavier:Zack Watkins_

_Magneto:Kevin_

_Wolverine: Phil Hardy_

_Deadpool:Colt Anderson_

_Cyclops: Edd_

_Jean Grey: Selena Russo_

_Storm: Ivory_

_Nightcrawler: Asheel_

_Kitty Pryde: Sarah Watkins_

_Ice Man/ Bobby Drake: David WIlliams_

_Rogue: Raven Wells_

_Emma Frost: Katherine Carlisle_

_Gambit: Jason Kruger_

_Colossus: Rolf_

_Mystique: Nazz_

_Sabretooth: Christian Hardy _

_Toad: Ed_

_Senator Robert Kelly: Wolf_

* * *

(Make it stop by Rise Against plays)

PCUW Studios…..

And Zachary Watkins

Present….

A rip off…..

X-MEN: The "newer" Movie

The movie opens on the street as the music dies down. A man is riding a motorcycle. We get a close up on the man's face. It's Phil Hardy or Wolverine. He is looking like someone you do not want to mess with today. He riding down the road as the desert is right beside him. He is alone on the road. After an hour he sees a diner, finally entering a town. He parks his bike in its parking lot and enters. Everyone looks at him. He looks back with a cold look on his face. He takes a slow walk toward the counter as he watches the men, women and kids staring at him. He stops walking as he reaches the counter and turns around, facing the other people in the diner.

"What are you all looking at?" Phil says coldly toward them. "I'm not a freak of nature so back to doing whatever the hell you were doing before I walked in."

And surely they all did. He was obviously lying about the freak part though. Well he didn't consider himself a freak. Just a different person.

"What do you want?" A women asked. She was the waitress.

"Ever hear of friendly service." The smarky Phil says

"No, now just tell me what you want and I can move on with my life." She said

"Raven, do not talk to customers like that." A man says exiting the room behind them. It was the room where they cook.

"Sorry father." Raven says. She puts on a convincing yet fake smile and asks " What would you like today?"

"Just get me a coffee." Phil replies not wanting to disturb her anymore. He felt that she had personal problems. In fact, he could smell it.

"Here's your coffee sir." Raven says sliding over coffee to him. She suddenly became more fragile.

Phil just nodded and took a sip from the coffee. He looked at the TV. The news was on. He saw a female in front of a bunch of smoke.

"Turn it up." Phil says to Ravens father. He shook his head yes and turned the TV up.

"Hello everyone I'm on the scene here in Bayville. Apparently another fire has been started. I do not know who did this nor does anyone. We can report that no one was killed. But this is the fifth fire that Bayville has experienced this week. The Mayor of Bayville, Leonardo Lancaster hasn't commented yet. The Great, Great grandson of the founder of Bayville must step up and find a reason for such events happening." The Female reporter says

Suddenly they saw a building fall onto the street behind her, crushing cars and people behind her.

"Oh my god!" The women. "A building just fell into the street."

"Look!" A random man said pointing to the sky. The camera zoomed in on a man in the air. Doing nothing but floating. He had a huge red cap covering his entire head.

"Who is that?" Questioned the reporter suddenly the person lifted his hands. A pair of cars started to float in the air. Then he started to move his hands and where it went the car went with it. It crashed into a building.

"This is all that freaks fault!" a man screams. Suddenly a truck came hurdling toward the camera women and the screen at the diner went snowy.

The room was silent. Everyone was watching the TV. Phil looked at the TV with a little pity for those people. He left a few dollars on the counter and left. As he exited he smelt something.

"Sabertooth. Or should I say Christian." Phil says unsheathing his claws.

"Don't forget about Deadpool." Said Colt as he popped onto the scene with a tranquillizer

Phil was a little surprised and was shot in the arm by it. Phil fell to the ground. Knocked out. He wakes up only to see some creepy laboratory. Phil tries to move his arms but finds out those along with his legs are shackled against the wall he was on.

"Fuck." Phil says

"Watch your language this is a PG Movie. Well not really." Colt says as Phil looks at him.

"What in the hell are you talking about Colt!" Phil yells at Colt thinking about ways to kill him

"Oh right. Only I know. Also it's Deadpool! Not Colt!" Colt yells.

"Whatever, Deadpool." Phil says before getting serious. "Now Let me out and I promise I won't hurt you that bad."

Suddenly he saw two doors open. He walked a man walk in. It was the guy who caused the chaos on the news.

"Hey, I know you. You're a sick bastard." Phil says.

"I assume you are referring to my attack against Bayville today." The man says

"No dumbass I'm talking about how you got a STD." Phil says

"I dated a women with STD's once. I shot her." Colt/ Deadpool randomly says.

'Ignore him. My name is Kevin. My mutant name is Magneto. Phil I know you're a mutant. Just like your brother Christian." Kevin says. Phil got a little angry

"Never call that bastard my brother ever again. He is only considered my brother because were both apart of Weapon X" Phil warns coldly

"Phil I know that already. And that's why I need you to join my brotherhood." Kevin says. "I know you and your brother….. I mean Christian can work out your differences. Then we will be unstoppable. The chaos I caused today will be nothing compared to what we could do together. We can make the human race bow down before us. No longer will us mutants be the freaks. We'll be the catalyst to a new age. What do you say?" Kevin says

"How about you take that offer and shove it up your ass." Phil replies

"Such stupid words from a man in your position." Kevin says. Kevin tries to turn around but can't move. Suddenly a girl jumps out. It was Selena Russo (Jean Grey). Magneto was soon caught by surprise with a ray of light hitting him. It came from Edd or Cyclops. Magneto/ Kevin fell to the floor.

"How the hell did you get in here?" Colt/ Deadpool questions only to get a ray of light going hitting his knee. Cutting his leg. "You asshole. Do you know how long that going to take for me to put that back on?"

As Phil watched he saw a hand come up from the floor and grab his ankle. Next think Phil knows he's going through the floor into a tunnel.

"What the hell?" Questioned Phil. He then saw a girl. had long, medium brown hair with purple streaks in it, very dark brown eyes, and was around 5'6 in height.

"My names Shadowcat or Sarah if want. As much as I would like to explain stuff to you . I'd rather not. So here's a recap. I'm going to save you." Sarah says kindly

"I don't need saving." Phil says coldly toward her before walking straight

"Well this is going to be a silent walk." Sarah states before walking straight, behind Phil.

* * *

A/N:Decent opener in my opinion. Next time: The Wolverine meets the Professor


End file.
